ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuko
How Ryuko joined the Tourney Ryuko Matoi is a 17-year-old schoolgirl, and the protagonist of the series, who transfers to Honnouji Academy in order to find the one who murdered her father Isshin Matoi. She possesses the Scissor Blade, one half of the Rending Scissors that Isshin created to destroy uniforms empowered by Life Fibers. At the start of the series, she acquires a special "kamui" uniform named Senketsu, which grants her special abilities. She lives with the Mankanshoku family. Ryuko is later revealed to be Satsuki's presumed dead younger sister during the battle at the Honnouji Academy Cultural & Sports Grand Festival, revealed to have become a human infused with Life Fibers as the result of her being experimented on as a newborn baby by their mother Ragyo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ryuko holds her scissor blade out. After the announcer calls her name Ryuko swings her scissor blade as the camera zooms saying "I gotta hand it to you, this is some welcome." Special Moves Scissor Blade: Slash Wave (Neutral) Ryuko stabs the ground sending a floor-based red blast of energy forward. Pressing b again sends a second wave. Scissor Blade: Piercing Strike (Side) Ryuko flies at her opponent thrusting her Scissor Blade. Scissor Blade: God Scissor (Up) Ryuko jumps into the air doing three circular slashes with the Scissor Blade. Decapitation Mode: Blood Ripper (Down) Ryuko announces "Senketsu! This is gonna hurt!" then spins wildly towards the opponent hitting him/her rapidly while Senketsu complains "You're making me dizzy." Scissor Blade Decapitation Mode: Kamaitachi (Hyper Smash) Ryuko and Senketsu announces the Hyper Smash's name as the Scissor Blade extends into a two-handed sword. Ryuko then jumps saying "You're going DOWN!" and hits the ground hard enough to send a multitude of red energetic explosions towards her opponents. Fiber Lost (Final Smash) Based on her Kill la Kill The Game: IF Fiber Lost Secret Arts. Ryuko announces "This is the end for you!" and does a rolling slash. If she connects, a cinematic plays where Ryuko announces "This is the end for you!" She dashes to the helpless opponent who is pleading "No!" while Ryuko's sword glows and she says "Take THIIIIIS!" She then slashes through vaporizing the opponent with a Star KO cry and a life from their stock lost. Victory Animations #Ryuko sets her Scissor Blade on her shoulder saying "Hmph, that was a piece of cake." #Ryuko spins her Scissor Blade then thrusts it saying "Pick yourself up and try again!" while Senketsu says "That was a thrill..." #Ryuko does an upward slash with her Scissor Blade then says "I knew you'd be full of hot air!" while Senketsu asks "Didn't you reconsider your match with Ryuko?" On-Screen Appearance Ryuko Matoi applies her Kamui Senketsu and says "You got something on your mind, or ya' just gonna stand there looking tough?!" while Senketsu says "Let's just cut to the chase, Ryuko." Trivia *Ryuko's rival is the Sangheili who fought against the Prophet of Truth during the Grat Schism, N'tho 'Sraom. Category:Kill la Kill characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes